Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie/Gallery
Logos Mitchell Van Morgan 1st movie logo (United States).png|The film's International logo. Mitchell Van Morgan 1st movie logo (Japanese).png|The film's Japanese logo. Mitchell Van Morgan 1st movie logo (European).png|The film's European logo. Mitchell Van Morgan 1st movie logo (French).png|The film's French logo. Screenshots Character bios Character bios from a DVD release. sonic ova sonic.jpg|Sonic's Bio Miles Tails prower sonic ova.jpg|Tails's Bio Knuckles the echina and mole ova.jpg|Knuckles' Bio Dr.Ivo Robotnik SOnic OVA.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Bio Hyper Metal Sonic Sonic OVA.jpg|Hyper Metal Sonic's Bio Movie Metalcreation.png Metaldisplay.png MetalSonicScreenshotSonicTheMovie.jpg Sonic OVA logo.png Land of the Sky from above.png Sonic's and tails' private island.png SonicHasSwag.jpg Io.jpg SonicTailsMovieScreenshot.jpg SonicMovieTails.jpg SonicOVA1249.png Sonicrunsinmovie.png sonic_ova_snapshot2.png normal_OVA_Ep1_126.jpg SonicOVA013.jpg Tornado take-off.png Tornado StHTM.png South Island movie.png Buildings in the land of the sky.png The Presidential House.png Guess who become the president.png Remember Tails, take good photos of him.png Spinattacksonic.png What could possibly that smaller one do.png Sonicandrobotnik.png orig_29332_1_1294862522.jpg Whateversonic.png Planet Freedom hologram.png Robotnikova.png Demonic robots...more like generic robots.png OVAMetalRobotnik.png They definitely ran away from another anime.png Keep shooting, just don't move at all.png OVARobotGenerator.png SonicOVACAC7ODC7.jpg Okey, I don't what to say.png normal_OVA_Ep1_249.jpg I do not need a wrist watch if I have smartphone.png Navigator-OVA.png Hv.jpg Tornado Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie.png normal_OVA_Ep1_275.jpg There are useful at something, I give it that.png Normal OVA Ep1 296.jpg normal_OVA_Ep1_307.jpg Entrance to the Land of Darkness.png normal_OVA_Ep1_318.jpg Land of Darkness overview.png Sonicawe.png Land of the Sky from below.png Land of Darkness' Sky.png Sonicinflight.png There's no spike bug in this movie, hopefully.png Spring the movie.png Normal OVA Ep1 358.jpg CrawltonOVAPJL.png Crawlton destroyed.png Land of Darkness field.png Buzz Bomber.png SonicOVAPicture3.png Warp Zone in movie.png Normal OVA Ep1 394.jpg Tails1256.PNG normal_OVA_Ep1_412.jpg GetoutofmywayMrobotnik.png Normal OVA Ep1 416.jpg SonicAnime-middlefingr.jpg MetalRobotnik180px.jpg MetalRobotnikFlying.png Sonictailsmetalr.png Metal Robotnik OVA.png MetalRobotnikMissiles.png Normal OVA Ep1 472.jpg sonicovasnapshot1-500px.png normal_OVA_Ep1_502.jpg Metalrobotniktails.JPG CA064223-ABBF-44FA-A92C-BDA59BAFFEF5.png normal_OVA_Ep1_540.jpg Normal OVA Ep1 543.jpg Normal OVA Ep1 568.jpg I see the island right there.png Ancient relics in the Land of Darkness.png SonicMovie.png normal_OVA_Ep1_605.jpg Movie Robotropolis.png Cowboy Knuckles.png Glidemovie.png SnailBlaster.png normal_OVA_Ep2_012.jpg normal_OVA_Ep2_018.jpg normal_OVA_Ep2_031.jpg SonicOVACA9TKEFY.jpg Metalonline.png Metalglare.png Metaltoface.png banner_128.jpg Sonicshocked.png Metalshiny.png normal_OVA_Ep2_066.jpg BD109A22-91FE-424E-9DE0-AE302293E9DA.png Holding the world on its arms.png SonicOVACAO44P9K.jpg Sara crying.png SonicOVAm2dxsvvWsk1qdtw9eo1500.png SONIC-oVA.jpg Sonic, we are not surfing around here.png Hypermsonicnew.png SonicMovieSnapshot3.jpg SonicOVA0145701.jpg Sonictwins.png Movie-Sara.png Metalwithrobotnik.png Metalvision.png Metalcharge.png OVA2.png SonicOVA1259.PNG OVA9.png OVA3.png OVA4.png OVA5.png OVA6.png OVA8.png SONICmovie-intro1.jpg Surprisesonic.png SonicOVA0122.PNG SonicOVA0124.PNG SonicOVA0125.PNG Metalvictorious.png SonicOVA0127.PNG SonicOVA0128.PNG SonicOVA0129.PNG O o What the...png OVA50264 223965410711 8387107 n.jpg Metalarriving.png Sonicwonder.png Is this Egg Mobile or something else.png Navigator-Motherboard.png normal_OVA_Ep2_222.jpg Man, that bow tie is huge.png normal_OVA_Ep2_252.jpg The glacier connecting the Lanod of the Sky.png PlanetFreedom.png Planet freedom without the Sky.png Metaldestroyer.png Sonic OVA cute.png SonicMoviePresident.jpg PresidentOVA.PNG PresidentOVA2.PNG This new Sega Rally arcade feels good man.png normal_OVA_Ep2_295.jpg SonicOVA3608506187 79c5b84a59.jpg Metalready.png Sonic on metals head.jpg Sonicsmug.png Hypermetalsonicprofile.png Metal Sonic before battle with Sonic.jpg Sonic charging at Metal.jpg Metal Sonic charging at Sonic.jpg Metalsonicclash.png Strangeisntsonic.png Ouch.jpg Well this is awkward...O O.png Metal Sonic looking at sarah.jpg Knuckles saves Sara.png Egg Mobile missiles.png SonicOVACAHSRD0P.jpg LULZtailz.jpg Mqdefault2.jpg Metalknee.png Metalsearching.png Sonicstoppingmetal.png Knuckles getting kissed by Sara.png Knuckles' gift.png Knuckles isn't the only person shocked....png normal_OVA_Ep2_361.jpg normal_OVA_Ep2_367.jpg snapshot20100111142234.png Sonic and metal sonic thingy.jpg Metalmalfunction.png SpinDashOva.png Metaldamaged.png Sonicstarring.png Just shoot them Robotnik, don't waste it!.png sonic ova snapshot4.png HyperMetalSonicmovie.jpg Metal SOnic kicking sonics butt.jpg random photo name spongebob.jpg Metalresumes.png SONICmovie-intro2.jpg normal_OVA_Ep2_410.jpg Sonic on metal sonic.jpg Metalownage.png sonic ova snapshot5.png Soniconhislastleg.png BIG EXPLOSION HOLY CRAP.jpg Metalheroism.png Metal falls down.jpg normal_OVA_Ep2_425.jpg Metalslaststand.png normal_OVA_Ep2_430.jpg Sonictryingtosavemetal.png Metal....png Metalsdeath.png There is only one Sonic.jpg normal_OVA_Ep2_436.jpg Good wins this fight.png Sonicmourn.png The day is saved!.png Give me that disc.png AWW SH---.png Knuckles punches Sonic.jpg Sonic hitted.jpg normal_OVA_Ep2_471.jpg Sonictakesoff.png Box artwork Journey_to_Eggmanland_vhs.jpg|Japanese VHS release Journey to Eggmanland. Sonic_vs._Metal_Sonic_vhs.jpg|Japanese VHS release Sonic VS Metal Sonic. Image:SonicanimeVHS.jpg|The 1999 VHS release. Sonic The Hedgehog- The Movie DVD box art.jpg|The early 1999 DVD release. Nickelodeon's_Mitchell_Van_Morgan_movie_dvd_cover_(Australian).png|thumb|Australian DVD cover in 2012. Sonic_OVA_DVD.jpg|The later 2004 DVD release. OVAdvdback.jpg|The later 2004 DVD release (back) Promotional Sonic_OVA_Virtua_Fighter_TV_JP_flyer.jpg|Japanese flyer for the OVA releases. (1995) SonicOVA Phonecard Sonic.jpg|Japanese phonecard of Sonic (1996) SonicOVA Phonecard Tails.jpg|Japanese phonecard of Tails (1996) SonicOVA Phonecard Robotnik&Metal.jpg|Japanese phonecard of Dr. Robotnik and Hyper Metal Sonic (1996) Sonic_the_Movie_US_magazine_ad.jpg|''Official Dreamcast Magazine'' (US) (Issue #1 - September, 1999) Sonic_The_Movie_DVD_Ad.jpg|''GamePro Magazine'' (US) (Issue #133 - October, 1999) Category:Image galleries Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie images